


Stilinski's Always Believe

by KakiTenshi



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Papa Stilinski - Freeform, Sheriff is Dean, my take on s03e9, or at least the Stilinski feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakiTenshi/pseuds/KakiTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski did believe Stiles, its just with his life the way it is he can't just do a leap of faith his son really deserves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shades of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the episode "The girl who knew too much" and that scene with 'Mom would have believed me' and this popped up (or well about a week later) so this is my take on it. The reason why its a crossover is because I was reading Superwolf fics earlier in the year and I read this really cool one that made the Sheriff Dean Winchester. I don't remember the name of the fic, but I am going to find it and give it some of the credit for this fic. Because it was this fic that had me stick with the headcanon of Dean as Stiles' dad. The rest kind of flowed after and turned into this.

Why was the world never fair?

To have your own son tell you about the supernatural when you’ve been fighting against them for years must be the comical act of God. If he didn’t want to seem suspicious he would have laughed, because really what has the world come to if his own son thinks he knows about the supernatural.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew that the world had its fair share of evil. He’d gotten rid of most of it in his prime time; hell he’d even married the angel he fell in love with. Sure Castiel had to change the guise which he paraded around in for him to see it, but the feelings were always there. Cas always had a way of surprising him, whether it would be the manners of life or death or even just the smallest of things. Sure the angel never quite got the essence of being human, but damn did he try. He even went as far as getting Dean pie when he was upset with him while he was being chase around be rogue fallen angels.

So when he had to go back to heaven after everything that happened took Dean’s heart away. He knew that if God called upon him he would leave reluctantly, but go nonetheless. The worst was Stiles, the little ten year son that the both of them had. There was no way to explain why his mother was going to leave for a long period of time; neither of them knew for certain if Castiel was coming back, so why lie to their son that he would?

No, they pretended that Castiel died in the best way possible. Something that as he grew older he knew to be swift and painless, but as a child would show that she would never come back again. Hell, Dean would never admit this; even to his younger brother that he couldn’t hold together without the love of his life. He’s already lost Lisa and Ben, he couldn’t lose another family to the world around him.

When Dean and Castiel decided to get married they both agreed that they would go and leave hunting for good. Even Sam agreed that he would leave and stay away from their happy life. All of them figured that if they couldn’t be found that they would be safer from the world around them, and that no one that they knew would die because of a vendetta for they did. And if one Winchester could be found the other was known to be close by, so they went as far as going to different states on opposite sides. Sam called his cell every so often to just talk about life.

So when Stiles told him his story about werewolves he was smiling on the inside. He got this far by himself, if Castiel and he decided to train him as a hunter he would have been a fine one; almost as great as himself. He surly would have made a name for himself that was for certain. But the two of them wanted their son without prejudice and hate for the unknown, if Stiles wanted to become a hunter after this was over he be glad to help but it had to be his decision. They didn’t want to remove the choice factor of life, being a Nephilim he could accomplish anything in life and he should be the one to choose greatness.

But when he feigned innocence of the subject and rejected his idea, he knew that Stiles would be bring hard evidence; a werewolf herself. But just as the wolf was going to change her form she fainted, and as much as he would just believe; that was his experience talking not the new persona of John Stilinski he just kept on denying the facts around him. He didn’t want to believe that the situation was supernatural because that would mean his plan failed and Stiles was in serious danger.

However when those words hit his ears his heart sank for the second time as John Stilinski, ripped right from where his tattoo still stood and shattered into millions of pieces.

“Mom would have believed me.”

Yes he was being a hardhead, but that was Dean’s speciality. Being the jerk of the situation, he listened to Stiles’ ridiculous explanation to the unexplainable. And he did believe in the words that his son was saying. Yes werewolves were real, emissaries helped this kind of werewolves for years; it held true within his dad’s journal. But that wasn’t why he _couldn’t_ take his word for it.

Dean was so _deep_ within _denial_ that he was swimming in it. Nothing was going to penetrate the thick skull that was Dean Winchester, no one but Castiel was capable of such a thing.

Maybe Stiles did somehow within his little rant about the supernatural activities that’s occurred over the past year. He made a deal with Castiel that if Stiles found out that he would tell him everything. Leaving a note to Stiles on his bed was a stupid idea, but it was the only thing he could thing of at the time. If Stiles was right and this Darach thing was a supernatural being he needed help. Doing his own quick research showed only the worst in the creature, its lore was terrifying that Dean knew Derek’s pack or even the Alpha pack couldn’t be able to defeat the thing alone.

**_”If I go missing call (947) 541-9855 and tell him everything. I’m sorry for not believing in you son, your old man just doesn’t want to go back to the trenches.”_ **

And that was that. He went head first into the building after he heard Lydia screaming, knew that the worst was about to come. He may be unprepared for this chapter of his life, but as anything with the supernatural he dove in nonetheless. He always had backup for these types of plans; well that or a backup plan but he didn’t have time to do either.

He was the feign innocence until Stiles found him, or he was found out. That the plan he had; try and bring the Darach as a man who knew nothing and didn’t believe in the unknown darkness, as John Stilinski the sheriff of Beacon Hills, California and hope that his son finds his note or that he’ll have the breathe to pray to Castiel later.

Especially since he was taken captive and only Lydia, Scott and Stiles knew exactly who and what took him.


	2. Entering Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going, but I like it so far. This is probably going to rotate POVs between the Sheriff and Stiles, maybe even Sam here or there. I'll try to keep it constant, but I am using third person so it isn't that big of a leap. I hope you guys like this.

Stiles was furious.

Not with Scott and Lydia, sure the wolf was there when his father was taken but his was out cold from the Darach hitting him. Scott even felt bad for what happened, meaning that it wasn’t a lie. Lydia on the other hand was tied up and probably unconscious; he’s gut says one thing his mind another on that subject but he believes that if she could she would have done something about kidnapping.

He was only mad at the Darach, a.k.a. Jennifer or Derek’s girlfriend and his teacher. Because yes, she did take him but that was only a part of why he was made.

He was furious at himself that he allowed his dad to leave without believing him, and getting himself into danger that could very well kill him. The last triad the Darach was after was Guardians and his dad was that in every account possible; a father (guardian of a child) and police officer (guardian of the people). If he had the information possible then maybe he wouldn’t be as exposed and would have found another way to do his job.

The blame fell on Stiles’ shoulders alone, or at least that’s what the child thinks.

He doesn’t go home, he heads with Scott to the hospital to help Derek with another problem that Stiles knew about. Cora’s unhealing body that fainted after her fight with Aiden wasn’t his priority right now, but Derek did need to know what was going on. He could be the missing piece to where she might have taken him.

It wasn’t until he sees her weak looking body again that he feels a panic attack coming on, his dad saw Cora before he left here. If Cora could have transformed then maybe he would still be beside him, no blaming other people isn’t the Stilinski way.

But it makes him feel a little better.

Because the weight of telling his dad wasn’t just on him, but on Cora as well. He knew that the Sheriff wouldn’t become a believer without hard prove and she ruined that for him, sure it wasn’t her fault; this condition proved that but it made him feel a little better about himself.

Still Stiles felt like he was missing a piece to the puzzle, like there was something more to the situation at hand. He figured it was the want of his dad to be alive and by his side, but as the time ticked by during their stay at the hospital he kept thinking there was more. Eventually he called Isaac for a favour, to check out his house and see if anything was out of place. The boy had been over enough over the past year to tell the difference, plus his nose could do the rest. He had that much faith in him.

Considering his lack of faith in everything lately was actually out of trust at the moment; he just couldn’t hold his hands and pray anymore, not after his mother died. His dad was just the same, unable to pray while the only thing that they had faith in died. Sure over the years he grew faith in other people, but with the way things are now his faith was growing thin.

Isaac texted him an hour later saying that there was a thing out of place; but a note in his father’s scrawl on top of his bed. It was before the abduction, but the words on the page were concerning. Sending a photo along with the message Stiles looked at it; the message was short but confusing.

“If I go missing call (947) 541-9855 and tell him everything. I’m sorry for not believing in you son, your old man just doesn’t want to go back to the trenches.”

He didn’t understand what was going on, the area code wasn’t from somewhere close by and what does he mean by the trenches? Confusion and the great Stiles Stilinski never went together so he went off in search of his answers.

Asking Melissa McCall for the computer was easy enough, seeing as she knew what actually was going on and that the boy’s dad was missing. Without missing a beat she moved, but stayed in a position in which she could ‘watch’ him. Hospital have there rules for a reason, there reason looked quite similar to Stiles and Scott.

After looking into the phone registry using his dad’s account (his dad really needs to change his passwords on work related sites) they found the phone belonged to a Michael Bobby Lucifer. The man was a lawyer in Nevada somewhere, but didn’t seem like he would be able to help in a situation like this. Hell it was a bit of a stretch to begin with.

However Melissa figured if his dad knew he was going missing then to call the man up and at least tell him that, the note was worth that much merit. Even Stiles agreed that his father never did something without a reason to, he was stubborn as a horse that way.

Pressing the buttons on his phone were the easiest part of calling this unknown stranger, which he had no clue how they knew his dad. John never talked about his life before he met his wife, even to their son. Could this man be a good old friend to John Stilinski?

It was hard to talk to a man you never knew when the grouchy voice on the other end sounded like he was going to murder you, but Stiles held his ground and told him what was going on. Well he told him that his father was missing and that he was supposed to call him, and was told this through a mysterious note. The man only swore, and said something that Stiles would never believe.

“Raagiosl, I am your dad’s brother or your uncle. My real name is Sam, where are you exactly right now?”

The power he used and the correct pronunciation of his name made Stiles believe him full-heartedly. He answered where he was and continued to answer the rest of his uncle’s weird questions, after about ten minutes his uncle told him to go and get himself armed and that he will be there as soon as possible. Only trust those whom he knows well and not to do anything drastic, if something comes up to call him; he should be there within three hours.

Considering where he lived, Stiles actually doubted that he would make it there in that portion of time but he never seen a Winchester in full hunter-mode behind the wheel of a trusty car. However true to his word the giant of a man walked into the hospital drenched by the rain pouring outside, he admitted that wasn’t the first time he walked or drived through a storm; and for his brother he would travel through a hurricane if he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say that I know it is kind of rushed, but without the talking besides the small needed pieces the story can only have so much substance. So sorry about that....
> 
> Also Raagiosl is an Enochian angel known as the King of Water. I wanted Stiles' name to be the Enochian way of saying Michael, because it would be kind of cool and Castiel would totally do that. Name his son after a brother he lost, but also after something terrible for Dean. To create something good out of something bad and disgusting. But of course Dean wouldn't approve so Cas made it Enochian so he would never know. So that's why I named him Raagiosl because apparently Michael is an angel of large bodies of water so this was close enough to what I wanted... yeah I'm a weirdo.


	3. A Miracle From Heaven

The younger Winchester wasn’t anything Stiles thought he was going to be, with his entrance and body shape he imagined that this encounter was going to be painful. But Sam, he was more polite than his dad on a _good day_ on _his job_.

First things first, he asked for the note that his brother left Sam; said that he could have left another secret message for himself that Stiles wouldn’t understand. Stiles didn’t think that was possible, but showed him the message on his phone. But then he asked for the hardcopy, something about how John was a hard-ass and would leave a message on the corner of the other side of the paper just so no one else could find it.

So Stiles called up Isaac to bring the paper to the hospital, but to be careful seeing the Darach and the Alpha pack were still at bay. None of this information seemed to phase his uncle at all.

The next step was to explain the situation to his long-lost uncle and try to find out why his dad never mentioned him; did they have a falling out or was it mutual that they didn’t speak to each other. Sam only laughed and said that the two of them do talk to each other, at least once a week. But that was all, no backstory; nothing. It started to hit a nerve in the youngest Stilinski.

Derek appeared then, either sensing of hearing a new person and glared at the man before him. Stiles was surprised at Derek’s manners, didn’t bluntly asking the question he seemed to have. The younger boy had to explain that Sam (his dad’s brother) knew what was actually going on and that he was here to help them out; said uncle just pulled out his hand and smiled. No threatening look whatsoever, it was really tearing Stiles apart to know how he could help.

Isaac got there minutes later and Sam just ripped the piece of paper out of his hands and examined it, it shocked all three of them; seeing how polite he was earlier. He must have found what he was looking for because he suddenly moved from where he was standing to get a letter opener, and shredded open the note to reveal a larger note. The words weren’t in any language that he knew, but the giant understood them like he was reading English; maybe the man knew exactly what he was doing?

After the reading of the longer letter to Sam, the said man walked to the computer and without a second thought started a google search. Stiles couldn’t comprehend what was so important to search at that point in time, but when he saw what he was searching he looked like an _idiot._

Somehow with only two windows open Sam managed to find more information on the Darach, Celtic rituals and Jennifer Blake in three minutes than Stiles did in the matter of two nights with Deaton’s help. Sam then explains that during a mass suicide Celtic ritual that occurred on February 3rd, 2003 Jennifer Blake had killed herself for the cult that she had joined. The mass suicide partakers had not known who they were sacrificing themselves to, for the ritual in Celtic nature meant one thing but was also similar to a familiar demonic ritual that witches used in the 1700s. His guess was that was two fused and Jennifer became the thing that they were sacrificing to; the Darach.

The lore about the Darach was detailed, but he couldn’t find a way to ‘gank’ the thing, or cure her seeing as that could be a possibility. Stiles just smiled and asked how he did that, the only remark he got out of his uncle was “years of practice” and then nothing.

Seriously, it’s like Sam thought Stiles was an idiot. He even asked him if he thought Stiles was an idiot; his uncle just laughed and said that the questions he wants answered should be answered by John, not himself. If it was something completely relevant that he would explain in the best way possible, but his brother should be talking to him about this.

He didn’t want to cause more troubles for _them_.

Whoever ‘them’ was.

Even more questioning didn’t help the situation with Sam, he just ignored them like he was used to someone nagging him about life. Makes him wonder if he had any cousins that he didn’t know about. Which could definitely be a possibility since he didn’t know that he had any uncles on his dad’s side; heck he doesn’t know any of his relatives.

Suddenly his uncle’s back tenses and Jennifer Blake and Peter Hale walk down the hallway, Peter behind the female murder as if he was ushering her towards them. Derek looks at his uncle who just smiles and states that she wanted to see him and he likes to see the reunion after everything happened. Derek just bared his teeth and Peter took two steps back and waits for another signal.

Sam stands pulling a knife out from his inside jacket pocket, spinning it as he tests the weight. Stiles just stands there as Isaac covers him from ant danger that is lurking. The lawyer just steps closer to the woman in the room and smiles, taking off his jacket and placing it on a chair. His open plaid shirt and tight tank-top show a top of a weird looking tattoo on his chest, her reaction seemed to be neutral; like she didn’t have a care in the world, but Peter’s was of complete and utter surprise. Taking six more steps back, he barred his own teeth ready to fight if necessary. This action confused Stiles and Isaac even more, seeing as Derek responded in fear; like he knew why his psychopathic uncle was frightful.

“We thought that they _died_.” Derek’s words rang out, stepping back himself. Whatever the statement meant, it showed that Sam knew what he was doing. Was Sam Stilinski a famous hunter? But that wouldn’t explain how Jennifer didn’t know who he was. And who was the ‘they’ in the statement Derek said, was his dad his partner?

Sam just ignored them, as Jennifer did. She felt like she was invincible and with everything she’s done she had the right to be, but Sam just kept spinning the knife like he didn’t have a care in the world. Even threaten that he was going to chop her up into little pieces and burn her to death if she didn’t tell us where the sheriff was.

Jennifer just laughed as she lunged at Sam, he was able to defend against her attacks saying that Lucifer psychological attacks after the wall broke were scarier than her. No one understood what he meant, just watched as the younger brother took off both of Jennifer’s hands only to have them return to her in full use as the Darach. His eyes just closed and he whispered some words before another man grabbed the Darach and pushed her against the wall without any seemingly effort.

The mystery man just looked deeply into the Darach before turning to Sam, speaking another language. Sam just nodded and turned to leave, but stopped and ask to Stiles wanted to come with him. Stiles just nodded, face completely cold but his emotions were everywhere. What was that man? How did he get here son fast? Why was he helping them? And why did he look so familiar?

He looked back to the man and saw the shine of some wings before his eyes went wide and he ran after Sam.


	4. Time is of the Essence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so to those who care the other story was called "Been There Done That" on Fanfiction.net

John felt like he was dying.

His lungs couldn’t seem to get any air as he struggled to push himself up onto the rope. This was how the other sacrifices were killed and he wasn’t going to let himself died before he manages to at least call Castiel onto his misfortune. He would need to be healed quickly before being able to help his brother and son take this son-of-bitch down.

Okay John was resorting to Dean mentality as he managed to get high enough on the rope to create a step with his foot. He could breathe and his arms just continue to feel sore and he waited on his angel and brother to find him.

He prayed for the first time in a very long time.

Coughing up some blood Dean looked down onto the condition of his clothes. Most of the uniformed shirt laid on the ground, ripped beyond recognition and his tank top had been slightly shredded on his body; although the latter was due to him rubbing it against the rope to get himself into the position that he’s in. His tattoo was in plain view and he smiled, the only thing worse coming out of this situation would be Crowley poking his nose in Dean’s business. Taunting the elder brother to point where Dean would just drop down and kill himself just to get away from the King of Hell.

He just needed to wait a little bit longer.

He just needed to let Stiles prove him wrong and call Sam and get his butt over here.

He just needed to pray _harder_ to Castiel to get rescue that much sooner.

Feeling himself lose consciousness was like a warning bell go off inside his head. _They hadn’t made it in time_. The Winchester just held on for dear life, Sam was only a few seconds away; he could feel it in his soul. Sam was always there for him when he needed him the most, even when he was being an assbutt and not letting him in. John and even Dean didn’t like chick flick moments.

So when his brother finally bashed through the doors and grabbed him, he was quite content of falling asleep; he damn right deserved it at this point in time. Even if he didn’t realize his son was giving him weird looks as he cut the rope hold him up. John just smiled in his sleep as his brother carried him into the car belonging to Michael Bobby Lucifer.

* * *

To say he was surprised when he woke up on the couch was an understatement, the couch in the hospital no less. His shirt was completely done with and the colt was laying in his arms; he slept with a gun in his arms. Stirring he got up from the couch, his older physique not use to the naptimes on couches anymore. John was quite happy about that besides the three kinks in his neck at the moment 

Looking around to find that Sam and Castiel were standing talking to a Jennifer Blake was alarming, he shot up, placing the gun in his now new friend holster and walked over to the duo. Cas just smiled softly at him as he reached his side; his returned one looking at the male version of his lover with such passion that Sam had to chuckle, such he gave a glare for.

John asked why the woman didn’t have blood on the floor, which his brother answered before his lover. The Alpha pack wanted the woman alive and they had Melissa McCall as a hostage, John’s heart sank further into himself. While Castiel was away he wanted to remain faithful, but six riding on seven years was hard to take; damn it, he wasn’t even a monk. Cas should be happy he got this long, due to the fact his old lifestyle choices were hard to break. Melissa was his only temptation, a glass of water inside the desert that he had thrown himself into.

So he understood their hesitation, she was a sweet woman who shouldn’t have gotten herself messed up into this mess. If Scott wasn’t a werewolf she wouldn’t have to worry about what was lurking around the corner, but now she had a reason too; she wasn’t the civilian that John and Dean prayed she was. Danger was going to attack her at every corner, just like his son.

Sam gave his puppy look and nudged towards another hallway in the hospital, big brother tendencies winning over logic he walked over and around the corner. Standing there was his son, Stiles hugging into himself as he looked over at Scott. Scott stared off into the distance, a look of complete agony resting upon his features. Walking over to the boy John hugged him and whispered they were going to get through this.

His voice snapped Stiles out of whatever rut he seemed to be in, stalking towards him like a cat. He did laugh at that time, the motion reminded Dean of a time a lot more uplifting than this and startled the boy in question. He just smiled at his son and spoke his apologies that he did believe Stiles but he was too deep within denial that he couldn’t see what was in front of him. His son took that as a chance to get his questions answered, but Dean stopped him and started him story from the beginning; speaking the words made the situations more real than they felt and he was glad to finally get them out into the open. However even after the story Stiles still had two questions.

“What does that tattoo mean? Peter saw a piece of Sam’s and started trembling.”

The eldest Winchester laughed, a sound that brought Castiel around the corner and smiled before he showed off his own. He explained to his son that the tattoo was an anti-demonic possession sigil he got so that demon couldn’t ‘ride’ his body. Everyone who was part of their group besides Castiel had one for protection so it became a symbol of the brothers themselves. People fear the sigil that was only used in protection for themselves. Castiel chipped in that the sigil was a pentacle being devour by the sun and how those things actually mean what Dean was saying they were, afterword he move towards Scott and ushered him back towards the rest of the group.

“How did you and mom really meet?”

Dean remembered the story him and Cas told about their meeting; it occurred in a place of sin, and Cas rose him to a place of faith. It was true to the tee, but they hadn’t wanted Stiles to know of its true nature.

He explained that it was his mom that rose him from Hell, gripped him tight and rose him from perdition. That over time, even though John didn’t have faith in God he had grown faith in his mother. Learned that faith was a huge part of life, and to this day thanks her every day for it. He then told Stiles of his true origins, he was completely human because his mother was an angel; wings and all, and that the real reason she left wasn’t because she died but due to God needing her services again. Neither of them wanted to lie to him, that was the last thing on their minds but they couldn’t say she was just leaving either; Stiles would have expected her to come back.

Looking around the corner, Stiles looked at Castiel before turning back to his father.

“Is Castiel my mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing the next chapter this whole scenario from Stiles' POV, what do you guys think??? 
> 
> (Written 21/08/13) Okay I was going to write another chapter but I lost inspiration on this one. I've decided to rewrite this but become more canon to the end of the series. However this one will only be Sheriff's perspective, and (hopefully) be a oneshot, maybe a threeshot at most

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about posting more chapters after this one, from Stiles' perceptive but I'm not sure. Do you guys want more???
> 
> Also I found that work I was talking about. It was slightly based on a Fanfic called "Been There Done That" I read it on Fanfiction.net so I'm not sure if its here or not, but I would definitely recommend you read it. It helped create this headcannon of mind... so yeah


End file.
